Privileged
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: R


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own White Knight Chronicles just the words below._

**~#~**

Even before she reached the door to his apartment, Yulie knew that there was no point in knocking. If she could hear the strumming of an electric guitar from across the hall, there was no way anyone inside would be able to hear anything else. Fortunately for Yulie, she had a spare key to Alastor's apartment and allowed herself into the place having come accustomed to the noise level due to regular visits.

Quickly slipping inside and closing the door again before the neighbours began to complain, Yulie merely stood there and watched as the blue haired youth's hands practically danced across his electric guitar casting a barrage of notes slow, fast and fluent while the headphones clamped around his ears blared out the original soundtrack to which he was strumming to evidently too engrossed in his jamming session to notice his visitor.

Yulie did not mind in the slightest about being ignored by the teen. To her, she felt it was a privilege to see Alastor when he was relaxing and not sporting his usual serious poker face and relished every second she got to see him in private with an easy grin on his face while doing something he enjoyed instead of looking like his features had been chiselled out of stone in a permanent expression.

When Alastor struck the final cord, indicating the obvious end of the track he was listening to, the blue haired teen did not jump in the slightest upon opening his eyes to see the purple haired girl in his apartment although he did quickly school his expression into the look everyone who knew him were accustomed to seeing.

"Aw, don't do that. Don't you want people to like you more?" Yulie teased seeing the teen hide behind his stone walls again.

"It's enough having to put up with _you_ liking me" Alastor retorted hanging his headphones around his neck before putting away his guitar. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. What were you playing just now?" Yulie inquired watching as the teen carefully stowed the midnight blue guitar in its case and lean it against the wall.

"_'Die Flugel der Freiheit' _or _'Wings of Freedom'_ by Linked Horizon" Alastor replied knowing it was easier and quicker to answer now than to let her pester him for hours on end until she got said answer.

"That's…German, isn't it?" Yulie asked following Alastor to the couch as the little grey cells in her head earned their keep. "I thought they were a Japanese group"

"They are. The songs just have some German lyrics thrown in to make it sound more like a song of war in medieval times…I think…" Alastor added frowning slightly as he put more thought into the topic before deciding to just drop it as he dropped onto the couch sinking into its worn yet plush cushions. "Ah, forget it. The point is, it's a catchy tune and I couldn't help but try a jam session on it"

"In other words: you just wanted to show off in private to your invisible audience" Yulie remarked bluntly deciding to forgo sitting beside Alastor in favour of straddling his lap instead. "You know, if you were to ever actually show the school your talent, you'd definitely stand out- not that you don't already with that birds nest of yours!"

Smiling sweetly at him as she played with his untamed, azure locks, Yulie merely laughed mentally as Alastor glared at her for her remark. Had she been anyone else, she would have likely been sent running off in fear- if she had been a guy she would have been waking up the next day with a sore head that was not alcohol related, to put it lightly. Instead, Alastor merely grabbed her wrist and moved so that her arms were now pinned behind her back while still keeping her within his arms.

"This is coming from the little girl with _purple hair_?" Alastor asked coolly.

"I'm not little!" Yulie pouted too comfortable in his 'embrace' to wrestle free of his arms. "I'm unique!"

"Hmm…I would say 'annoying' or maybe 'obnoxious' but whatever works" Alastor shrugged making sure he had a tighter hold on her wrists before she began to struggle against him in an attempt to hit him somewhere.

What he was not expecting was for Yulie to lean in and kiss him catching him completely off guard. Seizing the moment, Yulie freed her arms from their lock and wrapped one firmly around Alastor's neck while the other plucked the headphones from around his neck and placed them on her own head.

Coming up for air, Yulie merely stuck out her tongue at him as if silently telling Alastor 'got ya!' gaining a slight twitch in one corner of the teen's mouth as he fought back the smile trying to etch onto his features.

"Only you…" He muttered shaking his head at her.

"Would you have me any other way?" Yulie countered coyly allowing him to pull her in for another kiss.

He was right though. She was the only one who could get a rise out of the teen whom the school had dubbed as the one who could keep cool and collected in almost any situation. And, so long as she had that privilege, she was going to milk it for all it was worth.

**~#~**

_Something light & fluffy to brighten up things after my previous fic._

_Review if possible & until next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
